


Consent is everything

by LgbtWens



Category: TharnType the Series (TV), บังเอิญรัก | Love by Chance (TV)
Genre: Consent Issues, Consent is a must, Consent is key, Everyone please have safe sex, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, M/M, Non-Consensual Touching, Please read with caution, This is bringing awareness to non-con not romanticizing it, Triggers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-23
Updated: 2020-07-23
Packaged: 2021-03-05 09:08:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25468297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LgbtWens/pseuds/LgbtWens
Summary: After hearing, Tin has been kissing Can without his consent Type helps Can deal with his feelings and educates him on the topic of consent. Can asks Tin to go to a seminar on consent and learns the right way to treat someone.
Relationships: Can & Pete (Love by Chance), Can/Tin Medthanan, Pete/Trump (Love by Chance), Type Thiwat Phawattakun/Techno
Comments: 11
Kudos: 103





	Consent is everything

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone! I was very unsure about writing about the LBC universe because I find the author has a huge problem with writing non-con couples (not just her, but she's the most mainstream.)  
> However, after long thought, I decided these characters would be a perfect way to educate on consent. I see rape and sexual assault being super normalized in Thai programs, so I wanted to take time and write this. I know this issue goes far beyond tv and BL, and I'm in no way an expert on this subject or Thai culture, however, I felt the need to write this because it's been heavy on my mind as of late. I do want to put a major warning for nonconsent and rape. It doesn't go into detail, but mentions of it happening to a minor are mentioned. Also in my world, Tharn doesn't assault Type.

The sun was shining down upon the grassy field. The radiating heat made all the players a sweaty mess. It was the end of practice, and though it was a beautiful evening, Type felt that something was very off. The practice that was usually loud and fruitful because of one certain player was seemingly dull today. 

Type glanced towards the bleachers seeing some of the players drenching themselves in water while others were packing their bags, but what caught his eye was Can. The boy who was always cheerful and full of energy sat there with his head resting on his hands, looking quite out of it. 

Others might think possibly Can just didn't feel well, but Type knew Can far too well to know that wasn't the case. If Can was sick, he would be lying in the middle of the field complaining and begging one of his friends to buy him soup to make him feel better. 

Type knew something must be very wrong with the silly boy. This made him extremely worried. 

Type did not have many soft spots for people. In fact, Type did not have many soft spots at all, but he had one for his juniors. 

Type walked over to the bleachers and picked up a water bottle sitting at the end. He then walked over to the boy, who was deep in thought. He placed the cold bottle on the face of his junior, causing him to jump up and yell loudly. 

"Shit, Type what was that for?" Can asked wiping the drops of water off his face. 

Type just shrugged, "Had to get you out of your head somehow."

Can frowned but sat back down next to his senior. 

"So what's wrong with you? You're not acting like yourself today," Type asked, trying to sound cool and not worried. 

"I'm fine."

Type rolled his eyes, "Well, that was a fucking lie." 

"Fine! I'm not okay, but it's whatever. I'll get over it," Can said with a huff. 

"Go ahead and tell me what's wrong, we both know you'll end up telling me anyway." 

Can took a deep breath before ranting to Type. 

"Tin keeps kissing me, and I don't know what to do. It's not like it's bad kissing Tin. He has nice lips, and he always tastes like cherry lip blam, which reminds me I need to ask him where he got that from because it's super yummy. Anyways, he keeps doing it even when I don't want him to. Like when I want a cookie, he makes me kiss him before he'll let me eat it. Sometimes you just want a cookie no kisses attach. I don't mind kissing him when he asks nicely and I let him, but when he forces me, I feel gross afterward," Can finished feeling a little out of breath since he didn't breathe in once even between words. 

Type felt rage boil up in his stomach, so much so he felt as if it was going to spill out. If his boyfriend didn't make him take anger management classes, Type would have turned on his heels and ran to wherever the hell Tin was and beat the hell out of him. 

Despite his natural reflex to get violent, he bit the feeling back and moved closer to Can. It was hard for Type to use his words and not his fist, however, he knew this wasn't the time for that and Can need his help more than Tin needed a fist in his face. Well actually Tin probably did need a fist in his face just as much, but Can was here now and Tin wasn't so Type sorted out his priorities. 

  
  


"Can," Type said softly, thinking of a way to explain to Can what Tin was doing was harassment. "You know what Tin is doing is undeniably wrong, but it doesn't seem you quite understand as to why it's incredibly in wrong," Type continued. "I believe it's time you and I have a much-needed talk about consent. I won't go into much detail about what happened to me, but I had someone do a horrendous act against me when I was younger," Type saw Can go pale at this statement. Type put his hand on his shoulder to signal he was okay sharing that information then continued again. "This made me a very big activist for consent. Do you know what that means?" 

Can shrugged because yes, he did know what the word itself meant, but he didn't know what it entailed. 

  
  


"Consent means that you're giving someone complete permission to do something to you. Yes doesn't always mean you have consent. If someone coerces you, you're intoxicated, underage, or someone uses their authority over you, it's not consent. So when Tin is forcing you to kiss him or making you do things you don't want to do, he's assaulting you. Many people don't realize this is happening to them because there's a stigma that sexual assault is always violent or messy, and it's not."

  
  


Can takes all this information in and his whole body goes limp. He knew what Tin was doing wasn't right, but he didn't know it was to that extent. 

  
  


Can let out an unsteady breath, "Type, I- What do I do? I like Tin, I really do. I can't believe this has been happening to me by someone I care about."

  
  


"Can it's not your fault," Type says, draping his arm around both of Can's shoulders and pulling him in for a squeeze. "Sadly, most of the time it is done by someone we trust or care about, which makes it even harder to accept what they're doing is wrong" 

"The worst part is I don't think he knows what he's doing is wrong," Can says in a despairing tone. 

  
  


"That is no excuse. You can educate him, but that doesn't take away what he's done. Forcing someone to do something isn't right, sexual or not, he should know that." 

  
  


Type and Can talked for a few more minutes, but soon the conversation petered out. Type wasn't very talkative, Can usually was, but today he wasn't much up for discussion. Type grabbed his bag and lifted himself off the bleacher seat. 

"We can talk anytime you need Can," Type said, lending a hand out to help Can up, "I can talk to Tin for you if that's what you want but, he needs to be told no matter what. He could do this to someone else, and he can't keep doing it to you." 

  
  


Can nodded and took Type's hand, "I know... I'll talk to him next time I see him."

Type nodded somewhat satisfied that he could help Can even if it was only a little, unfortunately, the rest would be up to Can to handle. 

  
  


The next day Can felt absolute dread in his stomach wherever he went scared he was going to run into Tin. He knew Tin wouldn't be mad at him for telling him he was uncomfortable, or at least he hoped he wouldn't. 

  
  


"Cantalope," Can heard being called from the other side of the hallway. He knew it was Tin because no one ever called him that. He liked that Tin called him this even though he pretended to be mad at it. It made him feel somewhat special and liked feeling special. This feeling of being wanted and loved by Tin made it even harder for Can to tell him that he was indeed sexually harassing him. Then Can remember what Type had told him, "Just because someone is good to you doesn't give them the right to touch you without your consent." 

  
  


The words of his senior feeling up his head and heart gave Can the courage to turn around and walk towards Tin. 

  
  


"Tin, can we go somewhere more private? I need to discuss something with you," Can said sternly with his chest poked out. 

  
  


"Whatever my Can wants," Tin said with a seductive tone making Can's hair rise on his arms. 

  
  


The two of them walked towards the exit of the campus. They had to walk to the IC parking lot because Tin refused to park his expensive car on the Thai program side. He told Can he was worried someone would steal it, and it is so expensive it would bring unwanted attention Tin didn't want.

When they finally reached Tin's car, Tin walked over to the passenger side and opened the door for Can. Can muttered up a thank you and got in. 

"So what is it that you wanted to talk about?" Tin questioned. 

  
  


Can nervously fiddled with his hands, and his palms got sweaty. 

"Tin, I think that you've been- wait no I know you have been crossing my boundaries, and that needs to stop. I like kissing you sometimes but not all the time. What I mean is I don't like it when you force me to kiss you. That is sexual harassment. It makes me feel horrible and violated," Can blurted out all at once. 

  
  


Tin couldn't believe what he was hearing. He felt terrible, but he didn't understand he thought Can was okay with it because he never stopped him, and it wasn't like he was doing it sexually. 

  
  


"Can I didn't mean to cause you such pain. I didn't even think I was sexually kissing you, I just wanted to be closer to you and show I love you," Tin said trying to sound calm, but failing at doing so. 

  
  


Can scrunched his face at what Tin said. "Tin if you didn't mean it sexually, you wouldn't have used tongue. Even if your intention wasn't to have sex, you still touched me inappropriately without my permission, " Can retorted. 

  
  


Can then pulled out his phone and opened it scrolling to a picture in his camera roll. He pulled up a triangle with words written on it in a tier shape. He pointed to one of the words on the list, "See here? It says unwanted touch sexual or non-sexual. This is called the consent tringle. It shows how things you don't even realize are not okay actually influence rape culture." 

  
  
  
  


  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Tin stayed silent for a minute as he felt too sick for words. He tried to calm himself and eventually, he spoke up, "Can, please forgive me," He asked softly. 

  
  


"Tin, I can't forgive you right away. You're a grown man you should know that it's never okay to force yourself upon someone unwilling. I get you didn't mean to cause me harm, but that doesn't make it better. I'm not saying I'll never forgive you, but I need you to show me you can change and won't do this again," Can said. 

  
  


"How can I do that?" Tin asked genuinely. 

  
  


"Well, for one you can go to the sexual harassment seminar Type is holding." 

  
  


"Ok, I'll do it."

Honestly, Tin thought he was going to be a sore thumb at this seminar. He assumed it would be full of unattractive creepy guys who got caught taking pictures under girls skirts because they couldn't get laid. However, much to his surprise, the gymnasium was full of all kinds of people. Men, women, people who were in all shapes, sizes, and varying levels of attractiveness. 

  
  


Tin saw Can sitting up at the front, waving him over to sit next to him. 

  
  


"What are you doing here? You didn't assault or harass anyone," Tin said in a questioning tone. 

  
  


"This isn't just for people who are harassing others it's also for those who are being harassed," Can explained. 

  
  


Type, Techno, a girl he didn't recognize, and Pete all entered on the stage. Tin was shocked to see Pete he didn't think these types of things were something Pete could openly talk about.

  
  


The group went down the row introducing themselves and explaining why they were here today. 

  
  


"I'm Type, and I was raped when I was eleven by a man who worked for my father." 

  
  


"I'm Techno, and I was taken advantage of by an older woman when I was sixteen."

  
  


"I'm Puifai, and I was sexually assaulted by a guy who I thought was a friend."

"I'm Pete, and I was unknowingly recorded by an ex-boyfriend while being intimate," Pete said, blushing furiously. 

  
  


It made Tin a little emotional seeing them up there being so open and telling their most personal stories. 

  
  


"You all may be here for a vairy of reasons. A friend recommends you come, you were caught harassing someone, you were or are being harassed, or maybe all of the above," Type began. "Today we're going to be talking about consent and why it's so important. We'll also be recommending other resources if you need help." 

  
  


"Sexual harassment can be as simple as asking someone what their sexual position is," Type said, looking over at Lemon and her friends.

"Or it can go as far as having sex with someone without their consent which is sexual assault or known as rape," Techno finished Type's sentence. 

"There's a lot of misconceptions about sexual assault. Most think it's violent or messy which is very untrue," Puifai said 

  
  


"For example, when I was sixteen, I agreed to have sex with an older woman. She was thirty and knew of my age. I couldn't consent because I was a minor. A minor can't consent to have sex. So what happened to me was statutory rape. It wasn't violent or like you see in the media, but it was still incredibly wrong," Techno said, while handing out a paper on do's and don'ts when it comes to sex. 

Pete was still blushing but spoke up, "I consented to being intimate, but I didn't consent to be filmed. This is called revenge porn it's when someone takes or keeps explicit photos or videos of you without your knowledge. Touching someone isn't the only form of sexual harassment it comes in many forms."

  
  


The seminar does on for an hour, and Tin finds himself not being able to take his eyes off the stage. He learned so many things that he was completely oblivious to. He felt horrible, but he made a promise to better himself. He would no longer use excuses like, "boys will be boys," when his nephew did something wrong. He would now assess the situation and help fix his wrong. 

  
  


Tin put up this big man act, but at the end of the day, he never wanted anyone to be traumatized by something he did. 

  
  


After the group on the stage was done talking to people, Can and Tin walked over to them. Tin did something extremely unlike himself; he pulled Pete into a hug. 

"I'm sorry I told you to man up about the Trump situation, I had no idea that's what he was doing. Even if it wasn't about that, I shouldn't have used that awful phase with you," Tin said. 

  
  


Pete shocked hugged Tin back and said, "I forgive you, Tin, I think you see your wrongdoings now." Tin and Pete both pulled back, and the others greeted Tin and Can.

"Can... and Tin," Type said with clear distaste towards Tin, "This is Puifai, my ex-girlfriend."

  
  


"Ex-girlfriend? Type come on we went on 3 dates," Puifai said, laughing and nudging him on the arm. 

  
  


Type rolled his eyes at her, "Whatever, the same thing if you ask me."

  
  


"Anyways," Puifai said, changing the subject, "Did you guys enjoy the presentation?"

  
  


"Yes!" Both Tin and Can said. 

  
  


"I'm glad," She said with a huge smile, "I would love to chat more but I have to go, my boyfriend is waiting for me. If you need any more information, there are pamphlets over there," She said, pointing to a booth on the other side of the gym. 

  
  


"Thank you, we'll take a look," Can said waving bye at her. 

  
  


Techno, Type, Can, and Tin talked for a few minutes before going their own ways. Tin and Can made their way to Tin's car. 

  
  


"Can, I just want you to know I'll never cross your boundaries again, and I'm sincerely apologetic for anything I've done," Tin finally said after sitting in the silent car for a few minutes. 

  
  


"I know you're sorry, Tin. I still am not fully ready to forgive you, and I'm not sorry for that. I do want to work this out, though. I want to date you but on a level that is comfortable for both of us," Can said softly. 

  
  


"I would love that, Can."

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
